


Dance With Me

by Knight-Shy (Miss_Awkward)



Series: Skeleton House Series [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, Persona insert, Spyke a persona insert of a friend, Staredge 2017, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Knight-Shy
Summary: Cute fluff for my good friend, Spyke.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Author_Of_Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Of_Sin/gifts).



> Honestly, this was made somewhat as a joke and a way to work around Writer's Block. But I love how this came out. I do, in fact, ship StarEdge, and I also have some other ships that I plan on writing for.
> 
> Thanks, Spyke, for being so awesome!

**PAIRING:** Spyke × Edge (UF!Papyrus)

 **WARNING:** Fluffy shit, romancing, and sugary sweetness.

* * *

 

“Hey, Edge?” Spyke asked the tall, edgy skeleton wrapped in a black and red apron as she set aside her notebook. “Pastry-Puff brought up something I’m curious about.”

“SPEAK THEN, HUMAN,” the edgelord ordered as he stirred the lasagna noodles. “WHAT DID THE PASTRY-HUMAN SAY?”

“She said you’re a good singer-” she leaned back in her chair- “and that you know how to dance. So, does that hold any truth…?”

Edge flushed red along his zygomatic arches. He set aside the wooden spoon used to stir, turned down the heat, and covered the still cooking noodles. A quick turn and a few short steps found Edge towering above the dark haired woman, their faces only a few inches apart.

“STAND, SPYKE,” he rumbled as his British accent thickened, “AND I, THE TERRIBLE EDGE, WILL PROVE IT TO YOU.”

She stood in a daze, her cheeks a bright red that could make a cherry jealous. Almost a head shorter than Edge, she had to tilt her head back to gaze into his eyes. He placed his hands on her plump waist, pulling her closer until she’s flush against him.

He grasps one of Spyke’s hands in his and holds it as if it would break with a single squeeze. Her empty hand makes it way to rest on his shoulder as they began to move.

He started to hum deep in his throat as they danced, giving them a melody to follow. Spyke could have sworn her knees would have given out if not for him supporting her.

One-two-three, turn.  
One-two-three, turn.  
One-two-three, turn

And then he started to sing.

 _“I’ve begun to realize that, whenever I am with you, you deliver me from the pain in my life. Easy now to recognize, all the misery I have been through. It was beating me to submission ‘til the day you arrived.“_ His voice was like dark chocolate and sex to Spyke’s ears. _“Certainly, I felt alive, strength I had lost was revived. I’m mending inside and we both know why; ‘Cause you’re mine. I knew I could be whole if you were mine. I’ll vanquish any foe because you’re mine…”_

She shuddered against him; he was too sinful for this pure world.

“WELL, DARLING, DID I PROVE IT?” Edge purred when he finished serenading the human in his arms. Spyke nodded fervently, her mind too hazy to formulate a verbal response. “GOOD. NOW SIT AND WORK ON THAT THING YOU WERE WRITING. I, THE TERRIBLE EDGE, HAVE TO FINISH MAKING MY DELICIOUS LASAGNA.”

Spyke fell into her seat and sighed. Damnit, she was having so much _fun_. At least she can thank Pastry for the good intel.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what doesn't dance?  
> My tumblr!   
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
